One Sweet Day
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: This is a little song-fic that I came up with. It's a bit sad, as well. Please review. (Me=sucky summaries)


Title: One Sweet Day

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And this song doesn't belong to me either!

This is my second attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfiction. It's a bit sad and it has a hint of yuri. Any comments or flames are welcome.

****

One Sweet Day

__

********************

Sorry, I never told you all I wanted to say.

And now it's…too late to hold you.

'Cause you've flown away…so far away

********************

Tears cascaded down Rei's face and she looked upon the pale and lifeless face of her best friend. She had never expected Usagi to be the first to go, at all. It was so sudden; it caught them all off guard. She laid her hand on Usagi's cheek and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Oh, Odango Atama…why'd you have to leave us all?" That had been the question on her mind ever since the accident. Why? Usagi never did anything to deserve this and yet hear she was, lying half-nude in a coffin. 

She sighed. She had never even told Usagi…never even told her about her feelings. And now it was too late. She couldn't ever. She knew she should've, but how could she? Usagi had her life all figured out, living happily with Mamoru; she didn't need her ruining it. But, now…she was gone. 

Tears continued to fall down her face as Rei bent down and kissed her best friend on her forehead. "I love you, Usagi. I just thought you should know…. My Odango Atama."

__

********************

Never had I imagined living without your smile.

Feeling, knowing you hearing me

It keeps me alive, alive!

********************

Chibi-usa watched as Rei walked away from her mother. It was sad, she knew, but she just couldn't bring herself to cry. Atleast, not now. The shock was just too much for her. She had never thought that her mother would just leave her. Never thought that she would just be there one minute and then gone the next. Sometimes she thought it was her fault. Her fault that her mother died. The fates probably thought that she was unworthy of her mother's love. If they did, Usagi probably hadn't heard the memo because Chibi-usa knew her mother loved her. Sure she may have called her a brat a few times and other names, but it was out of love (even if she was annoyed at the time). Besides, she was the one who always broke her back trying to drive her mother insane. Plus she never told her that she loved her…not once. Usagi knew that she did, but she still should've told her. 

Chibi-usa felt a solemn tear slide down her face. She was going to miss her mother. And her Odango's. She was going to miss her personality, her laugh, her name-calling, and her smile. Especially her smile. It could light up the room or cheer anyone up. It was as bright as the sun…she had always been like that. But looking at her now- there was no light. Just gray, all around. She looked up, feeling more tears spring to her eyes, only a few falling. "Oh mother. I'm so sorry. I should've told you everyday. I love you, Mom. I'm proud to be your daughter. I'm sorry!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes, though it had no effect. "You might not be here cheering up everyone, but I know they're going to love you in heaven."

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I know your shining down on me from heaven. 

Like so many friends we've lost along the way.

And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.

(Patiently to see you in heaven)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_

__

***********************

Darling, I never showed you.

Assumed you'd always be there.

I've taken your presence for granted.

But I always cared. And I miss the love we shared.

************************

Mamoru tightened his grip on Chibi-usa's hand and then let go. He knew how his daughter was feeling- and it was a lot like what he was feeling. Sadness and remorse. It was all he could do not to break down and sob right there in front of the entire church. God knew, he wanted to. Pride kept him from doing that. Pride. How he hated that word now. Pride was what had kept him from showing all is love for Usagi. He was older than she was and in public he thought it would be embarrassing to kiss or even touch her. But now he realized how stupid that was. All those times he could've been holding her, all those times he couldn't been telling her he loved her. They had been replaced with all the times he had broken a date for studying or because he wanted her to shape up. All those times, gone to waste. But he learned his lesson, and now he cherished every single minute he had spent with her. If only he hadn't let pride get in the way…but now that didn't matter. Because his Usako was gone. 

The moment he felt her disappear, it had been as if part of his soul and heart was ripped from his body. It was like part of him was ripped from his body, because she was him. She was his love, his life, and his everything. And now, he had nothing. Nothing except the memory of her and his daughter. His only daughter would remain a constant reminder of their love and he was thankful for it. He would miss her, yes. But he knew…he knew she wouldn't want him to mourn for her. And he promised he wouldn't. But every now and then, he'd have to bend that promise just a bit. He loved her too much to not mourn. 

" Usako…my love… my princess… I will always love you. And I will never forget you. God bless your soul."

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I know your shining down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day

(Patiently to see you in heaven)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

__

*********************

Although the sun will never shine the same

I'll always look to brighter day!

Yeah.

**********************

Later that day, Chibi-usa looked at the door, which led to her mother's room. It was open, she knew, but she dared not go in. For if she did, she knew that she'd end up crying. Sighing, she turned and walked to her room. She walked in and sat on her bed, grabbing a small purple bunny that Usagi had given her on their birthday. She remembered as if it were yesterday. 

*Flashback*

Usagi grinned as she snuck up behind her daughter. "Happy birthday, Chibi-Usa!"

Chibi-usa jumped in surprise and turned around, glaring at her daughter. "Hey! Don't do that Odango Atama! What do you want? Shouldn't you be in there with everyone else opening your presents and mine?"

Usagi stuck her tongue out and then grinned. "Maybe, but! I wanted to give you something, first!" She brought out a terribly wrapped package that she had previously been holding behind her back. 

Chibi-usa eyed it suspiciously and cautiously took the gift away. She shook it slightly, "Well, it's not ticking…"

Usagi gave her an exasperated look and started to tap her foot. "Just open it, already!"

"Alright, alright, hold on." She quickly tore open the gift quicker than the speed of light. She gasped in surprise as the gift turned out to be a stuffed purple bunny with long ears and a cute little pink nose. "Oh, Usagi! Thank you! It's so cute!"

Usagi grinned again as she hugged her future daughter. "Your welcome, Chibi-usa. I got it at the toy store. I'm glad you like it!"

"I'm going to put it on my bed right now!"

*End flashback*

And so she did. And that's where it had stayed since then. Of course, she had given Usagi a present, as well, but it wasn't as good as the bunny, which she'd some to call "Rena". She sighed and hugged Rena tightly. This bunny was her only comfort now, despite the Senshi's attempts. She gave the bunny another tight squeeze and set it down beside her. She turned and looked out the window beside her bed, the sun shining brightly. "Oh Mother…"

__

********************

Lord I know when I lay be down to sleep

You will always listen as I pray!

********************

That night, Rei lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was feeling pretty down in the dumps and she knew her grandpa was worried. But there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to cheer up. There was nothing that she desired nothing that she thought she needed at all. All she wanted was Usagi, and that wasn't going to happen. She sighed and turned on her side. Everyone was bummed out because of what happened and Rei swore that if she ever got her hands on that damned drunk driver, she'd kill him. It was his entire fault. She remembered every detail of that moment.

*Flashback*

Rei laughed as she ran after Usagi. The Odango Atama had her scarf and it was way to cold outside to not be wearing one. She rolled her eyes as Usagi ran across the street. "Bakayaro! Watch where you're going!" The girl hadn't even looked both ways! Rei stopped running and stopped on the edge of the sidewalk. Usagi stopped in the middle of the street and stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Nanananana! You can't catch me!"

"Odango!" She shouted as she started to step onto the black pavement. She stopped as a red sedan raced past her going over 100 miles per hour. Her eyes widened as the car headed straight toward the blond haired blue eyed angel. "Oh my God! Usagi, watch out!"

But it was too late. Usagi gasped as the car slammed into her body and felt her world go dark. The striped scarf fell from her fingers as her body went limp. The last thing she heard was a bloodcurdling "USAGI!" being screamed from a familiar voice. 

Rei screamed Usagi's name and ran as quickly as she could toward her friend. She got to her and held her body close, rocking back and forth. It didn't occur to her that the car was long gone. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rei, though saw nothing but black. "*Gasp* R-rei?" 

Tears sprung to her eyes as she heard her name being uttered from her dying friend. "Yeah, Odango. I'm here."

Usagi closed her eyes and gave another short gasp of breath. "Rei…"

"USAGI!!!"

*End of Flashback*

That day had been the saddest day of her life. That bastard had killed her and then just left. The police were still after him…they hadn't found him yet, but Ami was on his trail. Rei sighed, as she tasted salt on her tongue; that had been the hundredth time that day. She closed her eyes and said a word of prayer for her friend. When she was done, the only thing she said was "Oh Usa…"

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I know your shining down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way.

And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.

And I know your shining down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way.

And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day

(Patiently to see you in heaven)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

__

***********************

Sorry, I never told you all I wanted to say.

***********************

On that same night, it began to rain. The stars were out as was the moon, both shining brightly. Lightning shot through the air and despite the sound of thunder rumbling all was silent. Though, if you were to closely, you'd be able to hear the wind whispering a certain name. _"Usagi…"_

*********************************************

Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I'll love to hear from you. J I'm sorry if this was a bit too sad for you. I was listening to "One Sweet Day" and this idea popped into my head. ^_^; Oh and I know I had a lot of spelling problems. Thank you!

--Lady Angel


End file.
